


Day 3 : Flowers

by Nisie



Series: Re:vale 100 Days Drabble [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisie/pseuds/Nisie
Summary: "Yuki is like a flower." Momo said one day.





	Day 3 : Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It's been a while since I post any fictions. I want to try and write again. Life has been tough for me, but it's the same for everyone isn't it? I hope whoever you are and if you're reading this and having a trouble with life, you can go through it. Good luck. 
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own idolish7 or any of its characters.

"Yuki, you're really like a flower." Momo had said spoken out loud without thinking one day.

 

The taller male who's having his hair tied up into ponytail and watering the vegetables he grew on his veranda turned to the two-tone haired male lazing on his couch. Momo had been playing some mobile games while they're waiting for Okarin to show up. Apparently he got bored, or distracted by Yuki's beauty, or perhaps both that he found himself staring at the silver haired male humming outside the veranda as he watered those plants. 

 

"Hmm? Why do you say so out of the sudden?" Yuki found himself wanting to laugh, but held back as he held his mouth and continued watering his plants. 

 

"Because!" Momo rose from the couch, all excited to show the goodness from his partner. That was his favorite thing to do. "First, Yuki is pretty. Second, the songs Yuki made are always so beautiful. Third, Yuki is gentle like flowers. Forth, you're always so charming like flowers. And then..." Momo continued blabbering. With each reason, Yuki started to laugh. To the point tears started to appear on his eyes because he couldn't take the joke anymore. 

 

"And you smell nice, like flowers!" Momo said with glee, showing his small fang. Yuki didn't miss his chance to reply back. 

 

"Oh~ So I smell nice? Is it the kind of smell that makes you want to devour me, or the kind of smell that makes you want to sleep with me?" He teased. Momo blushed, his face completely red. 

 

"Geez, don't tease me like that. And both options are the same, aren't they!" Momo groaned. Oh, that was dangerous. 

 

"But really, Yuki is truly amazing. Whenever I see you on stage, I can see you bloom just like those flowers." Gorgeous flowers, one that is so expensive that Momo wanted to preserve within a crystal glass so it could last its beauty forever. And he'd keep it safe in his room, locked with keys that only he could open. Just his, only his. 

 

"Thank you. But for me, Momo is the brighter one. Whenever I see Momo, I can smile and laugh out loud." Yuki hummed. Momo didn't think so, though. 

 

"No way, I'm nowhere near you, Yuki. Yuki is always shining so brightly. I'm just... a bug! Yeah, I'm probably a bee or something that's attracted by your smell." Momo commented back. Yes, he's a bug that disturbs the beauty of the flowers. He's not like Banri, Yuki's ex-partner who shines along with Yuki.

 

"Hmm, so does that mean you want my nectar?" That earned a shriek from Momo. Yuki chuckled at Momo's reaction. "But Momo, bees and butterflies helped the flowers reproduce. Without them, the flowers will just wilt on its own. With the bees' help, they can grow, spreading their existence to other places. In that example, won't the bees have a greater role than the flowers? To me, Momo is someone like that. If you didn't come to me that day, I wouldn't have stepped forward, and Re:vale won't be where it is right now." Yuki said. Reminiscing to the memories of when Momo went dogeza on him. Just so the flower that is himself didn't wilt on the street. 

 

"Yuki..." Momo was loss at words. As expected of Yuki, he thought. No matter how much he lowered his value, Yuki would pull him up, place him by his side. And he was love struck once again. 

 

Momo couldn't make a comeback. The door bell had rang before he could. Okarin arrived just in time to pick them up. And Yuki had also finished watering his plants. "Let's go, Momo, to our stage." Yuki smiled. And like the bees attracted to the flowers, Momo followed him. 

 

"Yeah!" He grinned. 

 

 _Just a little more,_ Momo thought to himself. _Ban-san... I promise I will protect Yuki. I won't let this flower wilt yet. Not until he finds you._

 

He thought to himself. By then, Yuki would have bloomed perfectly. Wrapped with colorful ribbon. And he'd look perfect with Banri. 

 

When that time happens, what will become of him?

 

He didn't want to think about that. Unlike flowers who could last for years, bugs don't have as long as flowers have. When that time comes, the bees would have died. Momo would have returned to his old life. Probably find work somewhere, starting from part time jobs. It's alright, he could find work anywhere. And he'd watch Yuki and Banri and the reformed Re:vale from the sidelines. He'd admire the beauty. 

 

Until that time, he'd stay like this. He'd protect his flower in that crystal glass. Just for a little while longer...

 

Just for a little while longer. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Momo and Yuki. This is set before they reunited with Banri. I haven't played Idolish7 in such a long time, I know they have reunited again. Well, I hope I can write more soon. And I hope you enjoy this short drabble! Comment / Kudos if you do!


End file.
